Isolated
by EricDelko's3Lil'Angels
Summary: One car ride. One team. One haunted mansion. no way out! Nuff said. This is not a horror story! Its funny! This is our first fanfic! E/C AND R/N CHAPT.7 UPDATED! Please R/R!
1. The Car Ride

**1 team 1 house and no way out!! Hiphuggers all the way!! EC / NR**

**we do not own csi maimi and its characters! **

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ryan complained for the 100th time in the past 2 hours.

The whole team, including Maxine and Alex were to be expected at a lecture at Hillridge College, and to make matters worse Stetler also had to go.

"Ryan I swear I will push you out of the car if you don't shut up!" Eric said from the backseat of the Volvo xc90.

Horatio was driving beside Rick in the passenger seat discussing a case; Maxine, Natalia and Alex were in the middle seats gossiping. While Calleigh and Eric were in the back stuck with Ryan listening to him complain.

"Ryan we will be there in half hour." Natalia said while laughing.

As annoying as he was to the rest of the team, he always managed to make her feel nervous inside every time he was beside her.

"Okay...I'm bored." Calleigh said all of a sudden. She hadn't spoken in a while because Eric was sitting very...VERY close to her. So close that their thighs were touching.

"Wow Cal... that was random!" Eric chuckled.

Calleigh smiled "Sorry but we've been in this car for about 2 hours with nothing to do but listen Ryan's annoying complaining!"

"HEY!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to defend himself. He pushed Eric's back forward so he could look at Calleigh. "It's not my fault we've been stuck in this car for a long time and I just wanna make sure we get there safely" he spat at her.

Calleigh stared at him, she knew that wasn't the truth.

"And... I really have to go to the bathroom." Ryan continued finally giving in. He pushed Eric back ignoring the laughter from Maxine, Alex and Natalia.

Eric sighed, _Thank god that's over! _He thought. He really didn't want to get in the middle of a Calleigh and Ryan argument again, it was funny at first but then it got to the point where Calleigh always won... he learned _that_ thehard way. He leaned back, but found himself being pushed forward again...but this time by Calleigh.

"Maybe you should have gone...oh I don't know... BEFORE we left!" she said at Ryan her emerald eyes glaring at him. She pushed Eric back.

Eric found himself _once again_ being pushed forwards by Ryan. "Okay guys...this is just wrong...and a little painful!" he said getting annoyed. He looked up to see that he was being ignored. At this time the whole car had gone silent. Everyone was interested in what was coming next from Calleigh and Ryans rambling.

"Well Calleigh...there are times when you have to go _again!" _Ryan yelled back as he pushed Eric back into the seat.

Calleigh was about to push Eric forwards but stopped when he quickly grabbed her wrist, at that moment everyone and everything near her was tuned out. She couldn't breathe or speak, all she could do was look into his big brown eyes, she hated that he can do these things to her. She focused back on Eric and realised he too was staring.

Maxine turned around to see why the back seat had suddenly become quiet. But then the car came to a sudden stop, and everything and everyone was thrown forward.

Since Eric was facing Calleigh she fell forward on top of him she let out a little gasp as Eric's hand took a hold of her waist to steady her, so she would not fall off the seat.

"Wow... talk about falling for one another." Ryan remarked.

Horatio turned around, and Calleigh and Eric jumped back hoping that their boss didn't catch the previous scene. No luck, He turned around and looked directly at Calleigh and Eric with an arched eyebrow.

"Is everyone all right?" He said.

"Yep. We're fine!"

"We're good!" Calleigh and Eric said at the same time.

While everyone else just nodded. He turned back looking at the steering wheel.

"It seems... that we have a blown tire."

"Nice going HO-RA- TI-O!"Stetler said bobbing his head up and down acting gangster.

"Is there something wrong with your neck Mr Stetler?" Maxine innocently asked.

"No Ms. Velera there is nothing wrong with my neck!" Stetler replied, getting annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Alex said, leaning forward and putting her hands on his neck "here let me see."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME DR.WOODS!"Stetler yelled, shoving Alex's hands away,

"I'M NOT DEAD!" referring to her job as a Medical Examiner.

"Yah we know Rick...it's not that hard to miss _that_ voice..." Calleigh mumbled from the back. Natalia couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Stetler demanded looking at the back seat, sure that it was one of those there, but got more than one answer.

Calleigh and Ryan were pointing a finger at each other like toddlers, while Eric was holding up both of his hands silently stating that he had nothing to do with it. Stetler swore under his breath and turned around to face Horatio.

"So Mr. Smart guy do you have another tire to pop in?" Rick asked. "Because I'd rather be on our way than have your team _harass_ me!"

"I was only trying to help Stetler!" Alex said.

"Yes we do have another tire rick" Horatio answered "Ryan put another in the trunk before we left"

"Uhh... Ryan did what now?" Ryan nervously said looking straight at Horatio.

"You did put another tire in the trunk _right _Ryan" Eric said sternly looking at him.

"Uhh..." Ryan leaned forward and whispered in Natalia's ear "I thought that was your job!"

"No" Natalia whispered back. "That was your job; my job was to put the drinks and snacks in the cooler!"

"Oh Shit...!" Ryan said leaning back. "Guys we have a problem."

"OH GOD WOLFE!" Maxine yelled, turning around to face him. "If you did replace the tire then what _were_ you doing the 20 minutes before we left."

Ryan looked down "I...Uhh...was in the washroom fixing my hair before the lecture." He looked up to see all 7 pairs of eyes looking at him. "What?" Ryan said trying to defend himself. "Mother always says first impressions are everything."

Calleigh let out a small laugh.

Ryan looked over at her "you got a problem with that Miss pretty face?"

Calleigh stopped laughing and looked at him. "No it's just funny that it takes you 20 minutes to fix your hair"

Ryan was about to say something when Stetler interrupted "ENOUGH!" he yelled "can we please focus on how on earth we're going to get out of here!"

Horatio looked at him "we can wait here till someone comes...or we can walk around for help"

Stetler sighed "can't we just call someone?"

"No there's no reception" Alex said. "We took a short cut through the woods"

"I say we look around for help" Eric suggested.

"In these heels?" all the girls said at the same time. Eric laughed.

Ryan huffed, "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Fine...You girls can stay here with _Ms._ Wolfe and listen to _her_ complaining.

And with that everyone got out of the car at the same time. Ryan sat there in shock before he decided to go.

Calleigh had some trouble getting out of her car because of her famous 4 inch heels. _"Great,"_ she thought. _"I knew wearing high heels alot will come bite me in the ass one day." _She struggled as her foot got caught on a seatbelt strap hanging down. She let out a little yelp as she staggered forwards out of the car expecting to hit the ground, only to be caught by familiar arms. Eric's. Calleigh's arms were still around his neck when she realized she hadn't said anything. But _what_ could she say? She was speechless. The man she loved was holding her waist _for god sakes_.

* * *

"_Eric..." _She whispered in his ears. Just like she did when he pulled a piece of glass form her finger.

Eric didn't say anything. He just continued to her hold her tight.

"Um...guys," Maxine finally said. "I hate to break the moment you guys have all been waiting for, but it looks like Ryan is gonna explode because of all his urine he's holding in his bladder..."

Ryan's face turned beet red. "Thanks for the description Maxine."

Eric sighed. He always knew that if he ever had an intimate moment with Calleigh, Maxine and Wolfe would be the ones that would ruin it, but never because of Ryan's bladder.

He released Calleigh, but still didn't say anything. She didn't say anything either, but looked at him. Then she walked off with Natalia.

After 5 minutes of walking, the team approached a mansion that looked like it was over a decade old.

**please review and tell us what u think..this is our first fanfic so please tell us the truth! (: **

**next chapter would be up soon which will be funnier!!**


	2. The Wizard of OZ

The team just stared at the mansion. The house itself looked like it came out of the movie _Haunted Mansion._ But minus the big gate that blocked the entrance. It looked like it was about 3 stories high.

"What do you think it is?" Maxine asked, clearly not thinking before asking the question.

"Umm...Maxine maybe it is a house." Natalia asked sarcastically.

"Okay guys let's...let's check around the house for help." Horatio said "Maxine, Natalia, and Calleigh go check out the right side of the house, Eric, and Ryan go check out the left with Alex, Rick and I will stay here in case a car drives by."

"I knew we should have brought our guns." Ryan complained.

"Aw... is _widdle_ Ryan afraid of a _widdle _ghost." Eric teased in a baby voice. The girls snickered.

Ryan flushed bright red. "Not cool man...they could exist."

"Relax Wolfe," Natalia said. "I don't think anyone brought their guns..."

"I...I beg to differ Ms. Boa Vista" Horatio said as he shifted position.

"Why, what do you mean?"Alex asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Eric scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Of course she did." He turned to look at Calleigh. Everyone else followed.

"Ms. Bullet girl doesn't go anywhere without one of her babies." Eric continued.

Calleigh looked at Eric before giving in. She sighed and bent down slipping her fingers underneath the right side of her pitch black dress, lifting it up slowly revealing a 9mm strapped to her thigh.

Everyone fell silent.

"Wow that was TOTALLY HOT!!" Ryan exclaimed, like a teenage boy. Calleigh rolled her eyes, took the gun out, and dropped her dress.

Natalia and Eric exchanged a glance before smacking Ryan at the back of his head.

"OW, what the hell was that for!" Ryan yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a perv!" Natalia answered in a jealous tone, which made Ryan curious.

"Ryan, we all know that that was the closest thing you've ever seen of a naked woman..." Maxine declared.

"THAT IS SOOO NOT TRUE!" Ryan exclaimed. "Just yesterday I...

"Ya...dead people don't count." Alex smirked.

Ryan looked embarrassed. "Well if you must know, I happened to score a lot when I was in high school."

Calleigh just looked at him. "Ya, MATH POINTS."

"Well Calleigh, there was this one time when my friends...well they weren't really my friends- they locked me up in a small closet with a stripper..."

"Before this conversation go anywhere we don't want it to go...and I'm sure Ryan's story is very sad...can we please go find help?" Horatio interrupted.

The team laughed before they broke into their groups.

_**Calleigh, Natalia, Maxine.**_

As ordered, the trio of girls went around the right side of the mansion linking arms. Calleigh was in the middle, while Maxine and Natalia were beside her.

The side of the mansion wasn't as much as a difference then the front of the house. It was old and it looked like the mansion was about to collapse.

"What happens if the house falls on us?" Natalia suddenly asked.

"Natalia, the house is not gonna to fall on us." Calleigh answered. .

"But what if it does!" Natalia continued. "It can fall anytime now...and chances are it's gonna fall to the right and crush us, and the guys and Alex is gonna find us with our feet sticking out from under the house!"

Calleigh and Maxine just stared at Natalia like she was crazy.

"Natalia, I thought I got rid of ALL of your _copies_ of _The Wizard of Oz_..." Maxine finally said.

"Ok guys let's start looking for help." Calleigh said before calling for the owners.

"HELLO!" She yelled. "IS ANYBODY HERE?!"

"HELLO!" Natalia also yelled.

Maxine just looked at them before following. "HELLO! MR. OR MRS. CREEPY PEOPLE THAT OWN THIS CREEPY PLACE--OW NATALIA!" Maxine yelled after Natalia nudged her in the ribs. "What was that for?"

Natalia was about to answer when Calleigh held up her hand. "Shh...I hear something...!"

She pointed to a cellar that led underground, something or _someone_ was making noises down there.

Natalia and Maxine looked at each other across from Calleigh, silently debating on who was going to go first.

"You go." Natalia said to Maxine.

"Nuh-uh, you go." Maxine said back.

"Nuh-uh, she goes." Natalia said, referring and nodding to Calleigh, before she and Maxine opened the cellar door and shoved her forwards.

Calleigh didn't have time to protest before she found herself being pushed down into the cellar.

"You know, the reason that I 'm going first better be the fact that I am the one with the gun." Calleigh said to both of them, as she continued to walk down the steps.

"Of course it was..." they both said from behind her.

Calleigh and Maxine reached the bottom step when they heard a loud _**THUD!**_

Maxine and Calleigh turned around to see Natalia close the cellar door, and running to catch up to them.

"Uhh...Natalia why the hell would you close the door...?" Maxine asked.

"Oh... you know...just trying to make sure no monkeys with wings come in after us." Natalia said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

This time Calleigh _really_ thought she was going crazy. "Natalia, you do realize that that was our only way OUT!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not..." Natalia started.

"It's locked." Maxine said, coming back from the door.

"Never mind..." Natalia finished.

All three of them just stood there until the noise happened again.

"Hello?" Calleigh called out again.

It was pretty bright in there so they could still see. They continued to walk forward, the noise not stopping.

"Calleigh, do you have your gun ready?" Maxine asked.

"Yea...because I'm gonna shoot the person who can help us Maxine." Calleigh answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god there it is again." Natalia whispered.

The girls turned around the corner to find nothing but an empty space.

"There's nothing down here." Maxine said.

"The noise is probably the wind knocking something." Calleigh breathed trying to believe what she said. She scanned the room to see if there was another way out. Thank god there was.

"You guys there's a door across the room." She told her friends.

The three of them walked towards it, and opened the door. They followed the stairs that lead up to the main floor of the mansion. The house looked abandoned. All the furniture were covered in white sheets, the ceiling looked like it was about to fall, and there was dust everywhere.

"I don't think anybody lives here..." Natalia said.

The trio walked towards the front door.

_**Outside:**_

"Did you guys find anybody?" Stetler asked Eric, Ryan, and Alex as they walked back to the entrance.

"No luck." Alex answered. "Did you?"

"No Ma'm we did not." Horatio replied.

"Where are the girls?" Eric asked looking around getting worried.

"Not back yet." Stetler answered. "But we could hear Ms. Velera from here, so I'm sure they're fine."

The group laughed.

"Shall we knock on the door?" Alex suggested.

The team headed up to the door and knocked on it lightly. From behind the door they could hear people whispering.

"Is it the flying monkeys?" They heard from behind the door.

"Wow." Ryan said "The owners really are crazy."

"Hello?" Horatio called out. He reached to open the door; not knowing that on the other side of the door, Maxine was doing the same thing. Horatio was about to touch the knob when the door flung open, scaring the whole team.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone yelled.

Even though after everyone stopped yelling, Ryan and Stetler continued.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Umm...guys..." Natalia giggled.

Both of them stopped screaming, embarrassed to say anything.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked Calleigh in a soft tone. He went inside the house to her, and touched her shoulder. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Eric...just a little jumpy that's all." Calleigh replied, looking in his eyes.

"How about you?" Ryan asked Natalia "Are you hurt?" He asked looking her over. He went inside the house and stood beside her. Natalia shook her head no.

"I'm fine by the way... Maxine's fine." Maxine said disappointed.

The rest of the team stepped inside the house. It was getting dark, and it was freezing outside.

"It looks like nobody lives here." Calleigh said, once everyone was inside.

Horatio was just about to say something when the door shut automatically, and locked itself.

"Oh I really hope that was the wind..." Ryan nervously said...


	3. Isolated

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!**  
**You guys ROCK! Thanks for the good reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**** The more Reviews we get the faster we update!! Also we are running out of ideas between the 3 of us, so ideas will be greatly appreciated.**

**We are also debating on whether or not this will be our last chapter.**

**Thanks!**

_Horatio was just about to say something when the door shut automatically, and locked itself. _

"_Oh I really hope that was the wind..." Ryan nervously said..._

Ryan turned around to see Calleigh so close to Eric.

_Flashback (a few seconds earlier)_

_As soon as the door slammed shut, Calleigh practically threw herself on Eric. Her hands wrapped around his neck, as she pulled him closer to her. Apparently she wasn't thinking straight, because right then and there all eyes were on Eric and her._

_End of Flashback. _

"Wow, you guys should really learn to get a room..." Ryan said, enjoying the moment. He loved it when the two people that always embarrassed him got in trouble. _Karma's a bitch. _

"Oh shut up Ryan, I'm just a little jumpy that's all." Calleigh said while releasing Eric. Eric didn't say anything like earlier.

Stetler stared at them. He knew better not to say anything...they always had a good comeback.

This time he was gonna get to the bottom of it. He _knew_ there was something going on between them, he just knew it.

"Is that the only door that leads outside?" He said instead. He couldn't believe the door locked from the outside, and that there was no windows.

"I think so." Alex said. "We went around the house, we didn't see another door."

"Well there_ WAS_ another door!" Calleigh jumped in looking at Natalia. "But _Ms. Wizard of Oz_ here locked it."

Everyone turned to look at Natalia.

"You know...one day, flying monkeys will come and attack us...and guess who will be laughing then, huh!" She said in a serious tone, waving her finger at everybody.

Stetler sighed "Okay, that's quite enough Ms. BoaVista, you've already helped enough."

"Oh that is _so_ LOW!" Natalia angrily said to him.

Not wanting this end up in a fight, Horatio interrupted. "Okay... in the same groups...lets...look for a phone."

Calleigh held up her hand. "Excuse me, there is **NO WAY **I 'm going with these two again." She said pointing her fingers at Natalia and Maxine.

"Oh...come on Cal, we weren't _that bad_." Maxine said, trying to defend Natalia and herself.

"What happened sweetie?" Alex asked.

"There were willing to sacrifice me!!" Calleigh answered, she looked at Natalia and Maxine. "Way to make me feel loved you guys!"

Horatio let out a small chuckle. "Okay fine... Calleigh you can go with –

"I want her to go with me." Eric suddenly said.

The room fell silent. Calleigh turned to face him. Shocked by Eric's sudden request.

"Uh...I mean...she...she...can come with us." Eric stuttered. He looked down at Calleigh, who was staring at him.

"Ok..." she finally said.

"Yea...I don't think I wanna be in the same group as them, H." Ryan said this as if he was scared of them.

_How can putting people into groups be this difficult?_ Horatio thought.

"Okay fine, Calleigh and Eric, go check the 3rd floor. Ryan you go with Maxine and Natalia and check out the 2nd floor. Alex and Rick, you come with me to check out this floor." He shifted position again. "We are looking...for a phone"

The group nodded, and went their ways.

Horatio, Alex, and Rick:

Alex walked behind Horatio and Stetler, while they looked for a phone. They already checked three rooms, and they didn't find one. All three rooms looked exactly the same: white curtains –even though there were no windows – a white couch and a wooden table.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of her bosses bickering.

"You know, we wouldn't be stuck here if it weren't for your CSI's need to look good!" Rick spat at Horatio.

"Rick, stop attacking the people that looks better than you." Horatio simply said.

Stetler ignored the comment. "It's still not my fault!" He said bobbing his head again.

_Oh my god...there he goes doing that bobbing thing again! _Alex thought.

"Rick are you sure you don't want me to take a look at your neck?" Alex said for the second time today.

"If you touch me one more time Dr. Woods, I will have you fired." Rick threatened.

"I'll be the judge of that Rick; you can't fire people from my team." Horatio stated.

"How much you wanna bet?" Rick spat back.

_This going to be one long night... _Alex thought.

Calleigh and Eric:

As Calleigh and Eric searched the room on the 3rd floor, they couldn't help but notice how the rooms looked exactly alike: 1 white bed, a chair, and a mirror...but no phone.

"So Maxine and Natalia made you go down the cellar first?" Eric asked her, as they searched another room.

"Yeah." Calleigh replied, looking around. "They didn't even tell me until they pushed me down." She sighed. "Apparently I'm worth nothing to them." She walked out of the room, Eric following her.

"Cal, trust me when I say this." He stopped walking. "You're worth everything to me." He finished.

Calleigh's feet stopped walking; did Eric Delko just say what I think he just said? That was it... she had to tell him how she felt. She had to tell him _now_. She turned around to find that he was so close to her.

She took a deep breath.

"Eric...I need to tell you some--" Calleigh words were cut off by voices in the next room. Voices that were whispering.

"Cal, give me your gun." Eric said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh said confused.

"Give me your gun and get behind me!"

Calleigh did what she was told, and got behind him.

Eric knocked on the door. No one answered. He kicked the door down and went inside.

"Wow, Eric you know you could have just opened it." Calleigh giggled.

Eric smiled at her, and looked around. The room was empty, except for the same three things that were in every other room.

"I swear I heard whispering." He told Calleigh.

Calleigh looked at him. "I know, I heard them to." She sighed "That's strange"

Eric chuckled, and cocked his head to the side. "Stranger than the fact that Ryan takes 20 minutes to do his hair?"

Calleigh laughed as the two headed for the stairs.

Calleigh and Eric were half way down the stairs when a loud BANG caught them by surprise. Calleigh jumped and lost her balance, she grabbed onto Eric to steady herself, but instead she got Eric to lose control over himself. She stumbled down the stairs... Eric not far behind her.

**Ryan, Natalia and Maxine **

"OH my god Ryan!" Maxine complained. Natalia and herself were sitting on the white bed watching Ryan fix his hair. They were in the last room on the second floor. It was strange that everything was the same in each room: A bed, a mirror, and a chair. In this particular room though there was a huge mirror much to Ryan liking.

"Ryan we've been here for twenty minutes!" Maxine said "Cal really wasn't kidding...it _does _take you this long to fix your hair."

"It has to be perfect...I_ want_ it to be perfect!" Ryan said in determination. He pushed his hair up to make it look like a Mohawk. "So do u like this?" He said modeling it to the girls. "Or this?" He said flattening his hair.

"I think you look cute no matter how you do your hair." Natalia said.

Ryan blushed. "Thanks 'Talia..."

Maxine looked back and forth between them. _ What is with all the tension today?_ She thought. She rolled her eyes before muttering an _"ugh."_

Just then a noise came from inside the room. This was impossible since they were the only ones in there.

"Please tell me you guys heard that!" Natalia said.

The two nodded. Ryan looked around.

"OH MY GOD...do you think it's a –

"THERE IS NO SUCH AS GHOSTS!!" Maxine snapped.

The noise happened again.

"Check under the bed, Ryan!" Natalia said. She and Maxine were now standing behind him near the mirror.

Ryan's face filled with fear. "Why me?"

"Because you're the guy." Maxine answered. "Or _are_ you?"

Ryan did a stare down with Maxine before giving in

"Fine." He bent down and stuck his head under the bed. He closed his eyes as he hand felt around.

From outside, Natalia cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm...I never realised how cute Ryan's butt was."

Maxine gagged. "Nat, you are one sick chick."

Under the bed Ryan kept feeling around, until his hands felt something soft. Hair.

"O...OH...MY...GOD AHHHHH!!" Ryan yelled in fear. He got up, but hit his head.

Ryan's jump and scream, scared Maxine and Natalia, they jumped back, knocking the mirror over. **BANG!!**

Ryan got out from under the bed and hid behind the girls, ignoring the fact that there was glass everywhere.

"There's somebody under there..." Ryan said pointing to the bed.

The three of them where about to check it out when a noise outside stopped them. They looked at each other before checking the hall.

**Meanwhile in the Hall**

Calleigh fell on the floor with Eric on top of her, their lips barley touching.

"Well this is cozy." Calleigh breathed, trying to sound sarcastic. But the meaning in her voice came out different.

Eric smiled at her. God she looked beautiful. He always thought it was impossible for someone to look that amazing. Well... until he met her.

"So what did you want to tell me before?" He asked smirking.

_It's now or never._ Calleigh thought. She looked deep into his eyes.

"This..." She said before capturing her lips to his.

Eric was caught by surprise by Calleigh actions. He couldn't believe Calleigh Duquesne was kissing him. So what do you do when a miracle like this happens?

You kiss her back.

"Oh my god." Ryan said. This was too good to be true. Calleigh and Eric on top of each other. Calleigh and Eric _kissing _each other. He watched as the two kissed passionately.

Apparently, they didn't hear Ryan.

Maxine and Natalia watched in shock. They just couldn't believe it.

"It's about time you guys did that." Natalia said interrupting them.

Calleigh and Eric stopped their embrace, and jumped to their feet.

"Uh...w...we...were...uh...just-- Calleigh started to say.

"Making out?" Maxine finished laughing.

"Please don't tell Stetler or Horatio..." Calleigh pleaded.

"Yeah...whatever!" Ryan said. Normally he would have gotten a kick out of this, but he was just too damn scared about the head under the bed. "Just please check under the bed." He said, pointing to the room.

Natalia explained the whole fiasco to Calleigh and Eric. "Sorry about the noise." She finished. "Actually...I take that back, I'm not sorry." She looked at Calleigh and Eric, and raised an eyebrow.

Eric looked at her, and then at Ryan. "Relax Wolfe." He laughed. He went to the bed, and checked under it. He pulled out a doll.

"It's just a Baby Doll." Calleigh said giggling.

"Oh you poor baby." Maxine said to Ryan in a cooing voice. She pinched his cheek while saying it. The group laughed.

"I knew that was there." Ryan muttered before walking downstairs to meet Horatio.

The rest followed laughing.

_**Main Floor**_

"Did you guys find a phone?" Alex asked the two groups. The team was on the main floor, in a small room.

"No nothing." Natalia answered. "Just rooms full of beds, chairs, and mirrors...oh, and a doll that Ryan is scared of!"

Ryan growled. "Well at least I didn't make--"

Calleigh shot him a death glare at Ryan from across the room.

"Never mind." He finished.

"If there is no phone, or no way out...then what are we supposed to do?" Eric asked Horatio.

Horatio turned to the side before speaking.

"I guess we...we are isolated."

**So that was the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE R/R! Thank You to the people that did! We are REALLY SORRY!! But all three of us are going off to camp this week...so we won't be able to update until 2 weeks :'(********!!SORRY!!**


	4. Fun and Games pt 1

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait...LIZZIE had camp! DENIELLE had writers block and NICOLE is just plain lazy!**

**LOL yep. We're crazy! ... So anyways here's chapt.4! **

Chapter 4

"Do you know you always do that?" Ryan asked, after all these years of watching him shift position and putting his sunglasses on like it was all a routine. He just had to ask.

"Do what? Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, looking into his eyes sternly.

"Yea, Ryan." Calleigh said, copying Horatio's look. Daring him to say what he was going to say. "Do what?"

Ryan gulped. "Uh...uh...um...never mind."

"Can't we just kick down the door?" Natalia suggested. She hated the idea of being stuck in this suck-fest.

"Sure Miss BoaVista." Stetler started. "Let's go kick down a metal door! That's a fantastic idea!"

Natalia huffed. "WELL, I DON'T SEE YOU WITH ANY I DEAS!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING USELESS ONES!" Stetler spat back.

"Guys please!" Eric said. He turned to Horatio. "What do we do H?"

The team looked at him, with hopeful looks on their faces.

Horatio felt sorry for them. "I guess we wait, and hope someone will find us, or the owner's come back."

The team's faces fell.

"Who's idea is useless now Stetler?" Natalia quipped.

Stetler ignored the comment. "So we just sit here and do noth–"

His words were stopped short from the feeling of something crawling on his shoes.

He looked down to find a spider trying to make its way up to his foot.

He squealed a high pitched scream, and jumped on the couch, shaking his foot while at it.

_Oh this was just too good to be true._ Calleigh thought. She was laughing so hard, she thought she might pass out, _Stetler had a girlish scream!_ Calleigh's mind was already coming up with great comebacks.

"DUQUESNE DON'T EVEN SAY WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO SAY!" Stetler warned her.

Calleigh stopped laughing. "Ok fine I won't."

She continued to stare at him.

Stetler noticed her stare. "Don't even _think_ it either!"

She smirked. "Too late."

Horatio sighed. "Girls that's quite enough."

Stetler looked at him. "I'm a guy Horatio."

"Not with that scream." He heard Calleigh say from across the room where she was standing.

He took a threatening step towards her.

Eric took notice of the step, and moved in front of Calleigh, blocking him from her.

From behind him, Calleigh smiled innocently at Stetler.

_Come and get me now_. She thought. _ I have my own knight and shining armour!_

So what are you going to do with the spider?" Eric asked. He loved the squabble between Calleigh and Stetler, but something told him that his next threat against her wasn't good.

"I'm not getting rid of that thing!" Stetler started. "You are!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'll do it." He picked up the spider and walked out of the room dramatically.

The team watched in shock.

"Oh sure, he freaks out over a doll, but when it comes to spiders, he's the hero!" Maxine blurted out.

"That's my Ryan." Natalia stopped herself when she realized she said the word "_My"._

"Did u just say _my _Ryan?" Alex asked.

Just then, Ryan walked in the room over hearing Alex's words.

"Aw Alex, I didn't know you thought of me like that!"

Alex gave him a look. "Oh no, Natalia said-"

"Where did you put the spider?" Eric asked interrupting Alex. He thought Natalia shouldn't be embarrassed anymore then she already was.

"Well since there are no windows in this house, I put it in the kitchen sink." Ryan answered.

Horatio looked around the room and saw a vent big enough to fit a person in.

"There's a vent high enough to boost someone in." He told his team.

Horatio looked back. "So who's going to be the lucky person to check where it leads?"

"Not me." The girls said in unison.

Calleigh smiled. "It'll ruin our outfits."

Eric turned around to face her.

"I wouldn't want you to ruin that dress." He whispered so only she could hear.

Calleigh blushed. He was such a sweet talker.

Horatio smirked. _Like nobody heard that!_ He thought. "I'm old, not deaf." He said giving a quick glance over at them.

"So I guess it's either Eric or Ryan."

Ryan huffed. "Why not you or Stetler?" He asked.

"Because we are the Bosses." Stetler answered proudly.

Natalia snorted. "You mean to say you don't have strength." She looked at Horatio.

"No offense boss."

He returned a smile towards her.

Ryan looked at Eric.

"So how are we gonna settle this Delko?"

Eric sighed. He was thinking of the easiest games to play.

"Rock paper scissors." He replied.

Ryan shrugged and walked over to him. Calleigh was standing beside Eric.

They started to play.

"Rock paper scissors." He said. His hand a figure of a rock.

Eric's was the same.

"Rock paper scissors." Eric made his hand in a form of scissors.

Ryan's hand was the same.

Calleigh sighed from beside Eric.

Eric looked at her and then focused on the game.

"Rock paper scissors." He said once again. He put his hand in a shape of a rock.

Ryan did the same thing.

Eric felt the team getting annoyed – especially Calleigh.

_I've already done scissors and rock, so Ryan will be expecting paper, so he would do scissors, then I will hit him with rock! He'll never know its coming! _ Eric smirked to himself.

Ryan stood there thinking of what form he was going to do next.

_I've already done scissors and rock, so Eric will be expecting paper, so he would do scissors, then I will hit him with rock! He'll never know its coming! _ Ryan slightly grinned to himself.

"Why the hell are you boys smiling to yourself?" Maxine asked.

The guys just looked at her and then continued with their game.

"Rock paper scissors!" Ryan said, sure that it was going to be his victory. He put hands in a form of a rock.

Eric's was the same.

"OH MY GOSH!" Calleigh's southern accent was thick, just like it always was when she was annoyed.

Her sudden outburst startled Eric and Ryan.

Eric chuckled. "Relax Cal."

She smirked. "It's either your very good at this game, or you suck at it." She looked at Ryan "I'll play for him." She held up a finger to Eric. "Not a word mister, I am playing for you and that is final!"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't care who plays." An idea then popped into his head. "Let's do another game, I'm thinking arm wrestling." Ryan was sure he was going to win.

Eric arched an eyebrow._ Is Ryan out of his mind?_ _Did he not know Calleigh Duquesne at all?_

Calleigh flashed him a dangerous smile. "You're on."

Calleigh and Ryan walked over to the wooden table, and sat on either side. They set their elbows on the table, and locked hands.

Eric took a seat beside Calleigh.

"Ready set go!" He said.

Ryan's hand barely moved when Calleigh smacked his hands on the table.

Calleigh smiled sweetly at him.

Ryan blinked several times. _That was just luck_.He thought.

"Best two outta three?" He asked.

"Whatever." Calleigh replied.

They gripped hands again.

"GO!" Eric said again.

This time, Ryan had strength. He managed to move Calleigh's hand back slightly, but...with full force, she slapped his hand back on the table.

"Holy crap Calleigh!" Maxine exclaimed. "Have you been working out?"

Calleigh stared at Ryan. "You seem to forget that I grew up with three brothers."

"Ready to check the vent?" Eric asked as he high fived Calleigh.

Ryan took of his suit jacket. "Let's just get this over with, gimmie a boost."

The two guys walked over to the wall, where the vent was located.

Eric bent down on one knee, and put his hands together, palms faceing up. Ryan stepped his foot on them, and Eric pushed him up.

"God Wolfe, you're so heavy!"

"Must be my huge muscles!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yea that's it." Calleigh said sarcastically.

Ryan glanced at her. "YOU KNOW WHAT CALLEIGH-!"

"Focus Wolfe!" Eric interrupted.

Ryan growled before focusing. He jerked on the vent and was surprised that it opened. It was big enough to crawl through it. "Delko, a little higher!"

Eric pushed his hands up.

Ryan easily crawled through it.

The vent was like any other vent – dusty.

Ryan moved a few inches in.

"See anything Ryan?" Alex asked from below.

"No, nothing but dust and spiders."

"What no ghosts?" Maxine joked.

"Ha-ha very funny Cal." Ryan said.

Calleigh looked offended. "Why do you always suspect me?"

The team gave her an, "_Are you serious look._"

"Don't answer that." She said shaking her head.

"You can bring me down now, Delko." Ryan called out. "I've reached a dead end." He crawled backwards, so Eric could grab his foot and bring him down.

"Ew, Ryan you're all dusty." Natalia exclaimed when he reached the ground.

"Oh is that why there's grey fluffs all over me, Natalia!" Ryan said rather sharply, then he intended too.

"Aw, is Mr. Pretty boy upset that his clothes and hair-do is messed up?" Velera sarcastically said.

"I wanna go home..." Ryan groaned.

"Poor baby." Calleigh said. "Maybe if you didn't care about your hair so much, then you would have remembered the tire, and we wouldn't be here!"

Ryan had enough. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING MADE FUN OF, AND BEING BLAMED!" With that being said-or yelled- he stomped out of the room, bumping into Calleigh on purpose.

"Ry-" She started walking after him, but Alex stopped her.

"Let him go Cal." She said. "Let him calm down, he can't go anywhere but around the house."

Hoped u enjoyed it!! Please Review!

Chapter 5 will hopefully be up soon. Since all 3 of us started school today it might come a little slow.  SORRY! We'll try our best! 3 We think Chapter Five will be our last chapter look for other stories from EricDelko's3LilAngels3


	5. Fun and games pt 2

**FINALLY HERE IS CHPT.5! GUESS WHAT!? THIS WILL NOT BE OUR LAST CHPT! You guys can Relax!:) Sorry for the hold-up, school hates us:P**

**ENJOY AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! 333333**

Ryan didn't know where he was going. He just went where his feet took him.

"Oh shit I'm lost..." He muttered

_Oh my god! _He thought. _What do I do? How do I get back? Will everybody be able to find me? Oh my god I'm going to die here, great! And to top it all off, I am all dusty._

"I hate this day!"

Ryan walked past a room that was opened. He suddenly stopped walking, and stepped back. He looked in the room and there, inside, was a shower...

"I _love _this day!" He walked into the bathroom. It was so small, only one person could fit in it.

Ryan looked around before stepping in the room; it was so small it only took one big step to reach the shower. He saw a bottle of shampoo, and a towel. Before he knew he was undressing himself, and stepping in the shower.

"Oh my god this day totally sucks!" Velera exclaimed.

Eric checked his watch. "I know, right now we would be on our way home from the lecture."

"Um... what time is it?" Calleigh asked.

"About 7:30pm."

"Damn!" Calleigh cried. "I missed a new episode of _Gun mania!"_

Everyone except Eric took a Step Back.

"I know! This episode was going to be good! Remember last episode Cal?" Eric chatted away, completely forgetting where he was.

Everyone looked at Eric and Calleigh.

"Guys let's not forget where we are." Horatio said smirking at Calleigh and Eric. Causing them both to blush.

"Creepy..." Calleigh heard someone whisper. She sighed, and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Where's my gun!" She glanced around the room to find it nowhere.

"I can't find it! Oh my god I think I'm going to pass out!"

Eric put both hands on her shoulders. "When did you last see it?"

Calleigh thought about it. "It could be when we...you know..." She lowered her voice at the last part.

"If you guys are talking about _the stairs _then you're wrong, because I saw it when you were kicking Ryan's ass in arm wrestling." Maxine pointed out.

"What happened at the stairs?" Alex whispered to Natalia.

"_Eric and Calleigh sitting in a tree..."_ She said in a sing a song voice.

Calleigh and Eric didn't hear them.

"You don't think Ryan took it when he bumped into you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know..." Calleigh said, thinking. "He could have."

Natalia soon realized something. "Uh, Ryan has been gone for quite a while guys."

Calleigh's stomach flipped. Ryan would never...could he? She thought.

Eric noticed her tense up. "Cal, relax he probably took it for protection..."

"Then he could have asked me!" She cried. "UGH, why did I have to be so mean to him?"

"Calleigh, let's not jump to conclusions." Maxine said, attempting to calm her down. "Let's just go find him."

Calleigh nodded.

"Ok, you guys go." Horatio ordered. "Alex, Stetler, and I will stay here in case he comes back."

"Aww H, why do I always have to stay here, and miss all the fun?" Alex whined.

Stetler looked at her.

"Not... that... your...not fun." Alex stammered, trying to cover her tracks.

"Save it, you're staying here." Stetler told her. There was no way he was going to stay here with Horatio..._alone._ (Without one of them killing one another)

Calleigh sighed. "Let's get going..."

She led the group out into the hallway, and they started too search for him.

"Ryan!" Maxine called out. The rest soon followed.

Ryan didn't answer.

"Oh my god what if he's hurt?" Natalia panicked.

"What, you think he fell down the stairs?" Maxine asked. She then turned her head and looked at Calleigh and Eric who were walking behind Natalia and her.

"We all know _that_ doesn't cause pain..." She continued to walk forwards with Natalia, and they once again started calling Ryan's name.

From behind them, Calleigh and Eric walked together in silence. They heard Maxine's comment, but they chose to ignore it. It was true, it didn't cause pain, and they both enjoyed every minute of it.

Eric was first to break the silence that stood between them.

"Cal, you okay?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. "To be honest I'm a bit scared, I mean what if he _is_ hurt, it would be my entire fault ..." She hung her head low.

Eric hated to see Calleigh like this. He took her hand, and gently squeezed it.

"Cal don't do this to yourself, I'm sure Ryan's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile

Calleigh felt a little bit better by the touch of Eric's hand.

They continued to walk for a moment.

"Uh...Eric." Calleigh said.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you can let go of my hand now..."

Eric quickly took notice and released her hand.

"Oh, right, sorry."

Calleigh bit her lip.

"Eric, about before...what happened at the stairs..."

"Calleigh..." Eric started.

Calleigh cut him off with a wave of her hand. "That was my feelings finally taking over me...I just want to know if we were on the same page...if not, then I understand, I just..."

Eric interrupted her with a deep kiss.

Calleigh closed her eyes and kissed him back. Both too lost in each other.

Finally, Eric broke apart, smiling when he heard Calleigh whimper.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked her with a smile.

"Very clearly..." She said blushing.

"WOW THAT WAS JUST ROMANTIC!" Maxine applauded. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "BRAVO...JUST...JUST LOVELY!"

"Girl, are you seriously crying?" Natalia asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything." Maxine exclaimed. She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Natalia smiled. "Well it _was _touching but I'm just glad we don't have to walk in on them when they are in an awkward moment again."

Calleigh and Eric looked relived.

"Really?" Calleigh asked.

Maxine scoffed.

"No, she totally lied to make you feel better."

Natalia nodded. "Yeah, it'll probably get worse then it is already..."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"You guys really know how to ruin a moment don't you?

"It's what we do!" Maxine and Natalia said.

"It's what they do!" Calleigh said.

Eric laughed as the three girls responded in unison.

_**(Meanwhile in the bathroom)**_

Ryan felt good...he felt really good. The hot water against his skin made him relax. He turned off the water, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He turned to reach for his clothes, when his elbow accidently knocked over the shampoo bottle off the small bathroom table. It fell straight on his foot, and landed on the floor creating a bang, and a loud echo-which to Ryan's surprise-sounded a little like a gunshot.

"ARGH!!" Ryan cried.

_**(Meanwhile back in the hall)**_

"Can we go back to finding Ryan?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh squinted her eyes. "You know Natalia, you have been showing signs that you have a crush on Ryan."

"A BIG FAT ONE!" Maxine added cheerfully.

Everyone gave her _a "What the hell"_ look.

"Sorry, my bad." Maxine said. She curled her lips to silently shut herself up.

"I don't like Ryan!" Natalia continued. "I just wanna know if he's hurt or not, I'm worried about-"

Suddenly a loud bang, much like a gunshot, disrupted Natalia's words.

Natalia swung her head around, and found that the gunshot came from behind the door from down the hall.

"RYAN!!" She screamed before taking off down the hall.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WE WILL TRY OUR BEST TO UPDATE CHPT. 6 SOON!333333**_


	6. The Most Embarrassing Couple

**Okay so people we are REALLLLLYYY Sorry for taking SOOOOO long in updating don't hate us :(**

**We have been busy with YouTube and School!! SOOO this is a mini chapter kinda like a Promo for the next chapter so ENJOY!!!! Love EricDelko'sLil'Angels **

Natalia took off down the hall as fast as she could without thinking.

She reached the end of the hall, and shoved opened the door, only to smack into someone. On the ground, Natalia opened her eyes when she felt someone under her. She stared in horror.

_Oh this totally sucks_..... She thought. She then looked at the doorway.

Maxine, Calleigh, and Eric, choose that moment to walk in - or rather – huddle in the doorway.

"OH THIS IS JUST WAY TO RICH!" Maxine laughed, once she saw the sight.

Calleigh and Eric were nearly grabbing each other for support from their laughter.

There on the bathroom floor, was Natalia _ON TOP _of Ryan; with her hands on his chest. Though what was worse was the fact that he was_ only_ wearing a towel.

Ryan tried to avoid Natalia's eyes, this was just way to awkward for him, he was too shocked to say anything, let alone move.

Maxine kept on going, "Okay what is with you people?!" She waved her finger to all four of them. "You guys are_ supposed _to date first, and _then_ have inappropriate make-out sessions. I mean, you guys are TOTALLY playing the game backwards!"

Calleigh gestured her hand to the couple on the floor. "HEY, at least Eric wasn't half naked!"

_Though that would have been better.... _She thought to herself."And Nat...you do realized that you are still on top of Ryan, who I think, may have lost his voice."

Eric laughed "Look who's the embarrassing couple now." he and Calleigh high-fived, glad the attention was off of them.

Natalia rolled her eyes and realized Calleigh was right. She jumped of Ryan. "Ry, I am so sorry!" she helped him of the ground. "We thought we heard a bullet shot, and Calleigh's gun is missing so we thought you took it and...-"

"Nat, its okay I'm fine, I was just in the shower. I don't have Calleigh's gun, it was the bottle that dropped." Ryan explained.

Calleigh's went wide. "You don't have it! OH MY GOSH then it's gone, and it can't be gone! I got that gun when I was 10!"

Everyone looked at her in shock. "Just when I though she couldn't get any creepier." Velera whispered.

Eric touched her shoulder. "Cal don't worry, we'll find it. Just focus on the fact that Natalia fell on Ryan when he was half-naked!"

Calleigh grinned so wide at the funniest scene she would remember for the rest of her life.

"That's not fair!" Ryan pointed out. "Calleigh fell on you, AND she kissed you! Thats _way_ more embarrassing than this!"

Calleigh shook her head.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"It's not when the person you kissed is the person you love!" Calleigh let out. She didn't realize the last word she said, until after she said it.

She froze in fear.

Calleigh felt Eric's eyes on her. She wanted to look at him, but she was scared. What if he didn't love her back?


	7. The Shearch and More

**SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE 3 MONTH INSANELY LONG WAIT!!! We all got caught up in school and making E/C vids for YouTube But finally here is Capt. 7! **

**(Just realized that last time we updated, E/C wasn't even a couple yet...and now here we are watching our 2 fav. Characters kissing!!!) ;)**

**Please Review and Enjoy!:D **

Calleigh froze in her spot not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe she actually just said that out loud in front of _everybody._

_Ok Calleigh, pray that Eric didn't hear you..._

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Eric asked, as if he read her thoughts.

Calleigh gulped, _there goes praying..._

"It depends on what you think I said."

"What do you think I think you just said?" Eric replied back.

"What do you guys think both of you just said?" Ryan asked smiling, _who's the embarrassing couple now!_

"Wait...what the hell are we talking about!?" Natalia said blinking a couple of times, totally lost.

"Okay. Whatever!" Maxine interrupted. For once she _actually _felt sorry for her friend, and really didn't want her to be uncomfortable. It was something she and Eric should discuss alone.

"This is SOO not the place for this; I mean we are still in a freaking BATHROOM people, AND Ryan is STILL half-naked!"

Ryan wrapped his towel more tightly around his waist.

Maxine continued speaking "How about we look for Cal's gun; us girls will check out the left side, and the guys check the right?"

With that she pulled Natalia and Calleigh out of the bathroom. Calleigh taking a quick glance at Eric before leaving.

Eric glanced at Calleigh while she walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe she said she loved him.

"So uh...very unlike Calleigh to declare her feelings out loud." Ryan said. "You think she will answer honestly if I asked her what she thinks of me?" He grinned.

"Dude?" Eric said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you de-nuditfy yourself first?" Eric walked outside to wait for Ryan.

"I didn't say it, it NEVER happened... I didn't say it, it NEVER happened... I didn't say it, it NEVER happened... I didn't say it, it NEVER happened..." Calleigh repeatedly told Natalia and Maxine as she walked between them down the hall. Well, she was actually trying to convince _herself_. "I didn't say it, it NEVER happened..."

"You said IT happened... You said IT happened... You said IT happened...." Maxine and Natalia said it unison.

Calleigh stopped in her tracks and looked at them irritably. "Ya'll couldn't play along for just a _teeny_ second could ya?"

"Sorry," Natalia mumbled. "Let's just forget about it for awhile and focus on finding your _ancient_ gun."

Calleigh sighed. "Your right, let's just focus on the gun." She shook her head and continued walking.

The three women walked down the hall and turned the corner, accidently running into the guys.

Calleigh bumped into Eric. _There goes FORGETTING!_

"Whoa easy there," Eric chuckled. "You find your gun?"

"No not yet, did you? Calleigh answered looking down.

"Sorry Cal we didn't." Ryan said. "But we'll keep looking, this time I'm going with Nat and Maxine." Before Calleigh and Eric could protest, he pushed the two girls down the hall. Leaving Calleigh and Eric standing there.

"Wow..." Calleigh started.

"I know..."

"Who knew Ryan was desperate to be around women..."

Eric laughed at Calleigh's remark. But the laughter died down when they caught each other's eye.

"Eric...." Calleigh whispered. "I'm sorry about what I said in the bathroom. I understand if you don't...." She lowered her voice and ducked her head.

Eric smiled at her vulnerability and lifted her chin with his hands. "I love you." That's all he said.

Calleigh's eyes widened and her smile got bigger. "Really?"

"Calleigh never ask me that question again," Eric stroked her hair. "Because the answer will always be the same. I love _you,_ Calleigh Duquesne."

Calleigh beamed. "Well that's good because I wasn't really sorry about saying it! I love _you_ too, Eric Delko."

Eric smiled. "Well that's good to hear." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

After they broke apart, Calleigh lightly laughed.

"What is it?" Eric asked confused.

"I just realized...." Calleigh looked around. "Neither Maxine, Nat, or Ryan was here to witness us kissing."

Eric grinned. "C'mon let's check the rooms for your gun." He took her hand and they started looking.

About 10 min later, they were checking the last room in the hall.

"So when do you think somebody's going to come and get us out of this mansion?" Calleigh asked while searching the closet. "I mean _someone's _gotta notice that the ENTIRE team is missing from a lecture...Well no one would EVER realize Rick was missing, but you know what I mean."

Eric laughed.

_Calleigh really hated Stetler._

"I know, you'd think someone would have already realized that the people speaking for the lecture aren't there already. "College kids aren't _that_ dumb."

Eric was knelt down, looking under the bed for her gun. He reached across the floor and felt something small. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was a ring.

A gorgeous one actually. He could only guess that it was an engagement ring.

"Hey Eric did you find anything?" Calleigh asked coming up behind him.

Without thinking, Eric spun around on his knees at looked up at her.

It looked like Eric was proposing.

**Anyone enjoy last eppy of CSI:Miami?!! WE DID!!**

**Please Review! Sorry for the INSANELY long...LONG wait!**

**Also Sorry for grammar mistakes! Only did a quick once over of the chapter :P**

**-EricDelko's3Lili'Angels**


End file.
